The good thing is that it worked
by Be'Jammin
Summary: Okay, first of all this is a Zoids fic, you just have to read it. I don't mind constructive criticism, but be nice in your reviews. This is also my first fic.
1. Welcome to Zoid battling

Okay, first of all this is a Zoids fanfic you just have to read it. Note on the words my computer automatically capitalizes letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zoids, except my own characters.

Chapter One

"Welcome to Zoid Battling"

1961- Earth

"Yes, Prof. Herlin, we all heard your theories on time travel, but the University can not continue spending money on your half-baked projects." The financial supervisor of the School said. "But, Sir, my theories can be proven I just need time to." The professor objected. "We're not canceling anything, we are just giving you one week to prove your machine will work." The supervisor said. "Thank you, Sir, you won't regret your decision." The professor said. "I assure you, Roger, I already am."

Later that night Prof. Roger Herlin started up his time machine. "Now lets see here. 3000 years is good enough, I believe." Roger than put on his protective clothing a trench coat, wielding gloves, and wielding goggles. "Let's rock!" he said as he put on his recall device and toggled the switch.

Little did he know that the machine was going to send him 3000 years into the future, but to a planet that will come to be known as Zi.

3000 years later

"This battle is between the Fire Phoenix Team and the Harzlin Team. The area in a 15 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, all others must leave the area now. Battle mode 0994. Battlefield set up." The white judge said in his capsule. "Ready…Fight." It called out the start the fight.

But before the competitors met, two beams of white, solid light came out of no where, crashing together and forming a wormhole 5 feet above the ground. Out of it came a screaming man who landed with a thud. He immediately got up and said "Ladies and gentlemen! Elvis has left the building!" before he passed out.

When he came to, he found himself in some sort of bunker like place. Standing a round him he saw three people two guys and a girl and they all looked to be in there late teens. "What should we do with this guy, Tread?" the girl asked the boy with the glasses "I don't know, Marie. What do you think, Jed?" he said. The one he asked stayed silent for a moment, but replied "He cost us a lot of money from that fight, I think he should work it off." "Umm… I am a thinker not a fighter." Roger said slowly. "Oh, than you can learn." Marie said mockingly.

"Take your pick, Man." Roger was told by Tread. Roger looked around until he came up to a Dark Horn Zoid. "Hmm… I like this one. It would seem to fit my needs." He said. "Are you sure you want that one, it has no weapons or armour." Tread replied. "All the better, my friend, all the better." Roger said with a smile

4 1/2 weeks later

"Professor, are you in here?" Marie called in the hangar. "Yes, I'm down here by the Dark Horn! And don't touch anything, you hear?" he replied. "Sure, are you almost done loading your equipment, our challenge got through to the Blitz Team." She told him. "That's the one with the Liger Zero, right, because I got some surprises just for it., Oh, by the way, how did we get to challenge an S class team?" He replied. "Jed pulled a couple of strings with the Commission to challenge them." Marie answered.

"This battle is between the Blitz Team and the Fire Phoenix Team. The area within a 9 mile radius is designated Zoid battlefield. Battle mode 0991. Battlefield set up." The judge called out. "Ready… Fight!"

"Okay Marie, you take the Raynos, Tread will take the Gun Sniper, I'll take the Shadow Fox, and Roger will take the Liger, got it?" Jed told his teammates. "Got it." Was the unanimous response.

"Drat, I didn't think they would use the Jaeger in this battle. Good thing I came prepared." Roger said. While he was saying that he prepared the grenade launcher on the back of his Dark Horn. "Come on just stay in my line of sight for 5 seconds… got ya. Fire!" he said as he slammed the fire button. Three black orbs came flying out of the tri-barrel of the grenade launcher.

(Perspective Change)

"What is this guy thinking, a couple of grenades ain't going to stop me." Bit Cloud said to himself. "Why don't we show him what happens to grenades targeted at us, Liger." The Zoid roared in agreement. The Liger made a right turn and sped up, but the orbs followed them still. Just then a comlink with the Dark Horn pilot came up. "I think you might have guessed by now, but those grenades aren't normal grenades. They are electric magnets that are set for Ligers magnetic frequency. That means it doesn't matter if you go left or if you go right. They ain't going to stop till they hit you and it is an automatic command system freeze followed by a big explosion. Good day!" The pilot said followed by a hysterical, sadistic laugh. "What does he mean by--" Bit never finished his sentence as the orbs slammed into Liger knocking him unconscious in the explosion.

(Perspective Change)

"That's one down and three to go. I got mine, how about you Marie, you doing okay?" Roger asked Marie who was piloting her Pteras. "I'm doing fine Professor, it's just that I can't keep up with this guy, who insist that I call him the 'Wild Eagle', I think I need some help." She said. "Okay, try to get as far as possible from him, fast. I'm trying something new." Roger told her.

(Perspective Change)

"Bye, Bye, Girly." The Wild Eagle said as he shot down the Pteras Zoid. "There's the guy who took out Bit, well he is going to have to face the Wild Eagle now." Just as he was about to attack him, he saw something happen to the back of the Dark Horn, a weapon popped up at an awkward angle and shot out a ball of lighting. "Ha, you missed." The Wild Eagle told the pilot. The pilot came on to his view screen and said "Really? You may be fast but can you out run Anti-Mattrical Lighting from the Anti-Matter storm developing above you. I don't think so." Then after he said that he cut off the transmission. The Wild Eagle didn't know what he was talking about, until he got hit by a bolt of lighting that sent him crashing down into the battlefield.

(Perspective Change)

"Well that was easy." Roger said to himself. He then turned his comlink on to Tread and asked him "How are you dealing with that Gun Sniper?" Tread replied with "My Iron Kong can't take another Wild Weasel Attack. One more and I am toast. And some help would be appreciated." "Okay, Man, I am on my way. Hang on." Roger said.

(Perspective Change)

"Wild Weasel Attack!" Leena cried as she knocked out the Iron Kong. _Good_ she thought _now there's only that Dark Horn and the Shield Liger to deal with and the Shield Liger should be easy pickings_. _But, what about that Dark Horn. It has a lot of weapons that I never seen before, but it doesn't matter he's probably a push over anyway_ . "A Wild Weasel should knock it out." She said to herself. "Wild Weasel Attack!" she cried. The attack hit well but when the smoke cleared the Dark Horn was still there, the paint was barely scratched. "What the—" Leena began to say when she was cut off by the Dark Horn pilot. "Hey, you look surprised that I survived that attack, and you know what, you need a time out for making me mad by shooting at me like that. See you in ten minutes." The pilot said. _What does he mean by 'See you in tem minutes'_ she thought. Just then a weapon on the Dark Horn shot at her and when it hit her she disappeared in a purple whirlpool and when she came back a millisecond later the battle was over, the Blitz team lost, and she was gone for ten minutes.

Back at the Blitz team HQ there was some complaining from the warriors of that Dark Horn. Bit was still holding an ice pack to his head, "Awww… I didn't know you could do the stuff he did. I mean come on magnetic grenades, how are you supposed to dodge that?" he complained. Jamie, who isn't aware of the battles as the Wild Eagle, was told of the storm by Leena. "Actually we do have to give him some credit. Those weapon systems are nearly impossible to design, let alone make." Jamie commented. Leena, who was the one who came out of the battle in the best condition also had a comment. "I thought it was impossible to do exactly what he did. You can't travel through time. And how did he come out unscathed from the Wild Weasel attack. The paint wasn't scratched." Just then Dr. Tauros came into the gathering of pilots. "I think I may have an answer to all of the questions dealing with the Dark Horn." He said. "How's that, Doc?" Was the basic question from all of them. "I checked with the Fire Phoenix supplier who told me that a new member of there team was supping up an old Dark Horn with his own weapons. He told me what they were. An integrity field generator, a grenade launcher with two types of grenades of his own design, a resonator, an Anti-Matter storm generator, and a time wormhole projector." "What is the pilots name, Doc?" Jamie asked. "The name of the pilot is Professor Roger Herlin." Dr. Tauros answered. Brad asked "What is he a professor of, Doc?" "Well it is a good thing you asked that Brad. Roger Herlin is a professor on the 'mutable time stream'. That means that if it deals with time he knows the answer, and he had experience in the building of weaponry, specializing in mass destruction. That's why he could build those nearly impossible weapon systems, and as long as the Fire Phoenix team has him and his Dark Horn, they will be undefeated." Dr. Tauros replied.

4 days later

"Doc! Come here I got an idea of how we can defeat that Dark Horn!" Jamie called from his computer console. "What's that, Jamie?" Dr. Tauros asked. Jamie replied "We ask the Zoid Battle Commission to challenge Herlin, but he can't use his weaponry. That way will see if he is a good pilot or not." "Four to one, Jamie? I didn't know that was your style." Dr. Tauros said to Jamie with a shocked tone in his voice. "But, I think we should do it."

(Perspective Change)

At the Fire Phoenix home base, Roger Herlin was opening his mail, and one of his letters was from the Zoid Battle Commission, which read:

Dear Mr. Herlin

On the request of the Blitz Team you are challenged to a four on one battle. They also requested that you do not use your own weaponry. If you do so you will automatically be suspended from Zoid battles for a month.

"Marie, Tread? Get into the hangar and remove my weapons and hook up a Vulcan gun. I'll be there to hook up some new equipment."

3 days later

"This battle is between the Fire Phoenix team's Dark Horn and the Blitz team. The area within a 13 mile radius is a designated battlefield. Battle mode 0989. Battlefield set up" the judge said from his capsule. "Ready… Fight!" it called to start the battle.

_I think I am going to take the clustered units first._ Roger thought. He then pushed a large yellow button that caused the Dark Horn to be surrounded by a band of yellow light that split as it went up and down causing the Dark Horn to disappear.

(Perspective Change)

"Where did he go!!" Leena shouted. "Brad? Bit? Did you see where he went?" She asked her teammates. Then suddenly the Dark Horn reappeared in the middle of there cluster. "Here's Johnny!" they heard Herlin say before he shot at them with his Vulcan gun. "Hey, you can't do that!" was the cry of Jamie, who wasn't the Wild Eagle yet. "To bad, so sad." Was Rogers reply.

(Perspective Change)

"Switch to flak; 360 degree cockpit view; make chair free spin; make Vulcan gun free firing; and bolt into the ground." Roger ordered the Dark Horn to do, which obeyed with out question.

"Target Raynos and fire." 

The battle was over before it even started. " Battle over! The winner is the Fire Phoenix team's Dark Horn!" the judge announced. "You know what Dr. Tauros, this is the second time I beat you, and it was no contest. Maybe you should go back to the minors. Class S my blue haired grandma. See ya." Was the mock that Dr. Tauros received from Roger Herlin.

(Perspective Change)

Back at the Blitz team base there was more complaining then usual. "Why did the judge let him fight, with his equipment?" Bit asked in anger. They were a little upset about being defeated by the same guy, twice in one week, with the second time under two minutes. "I guess it is because he didn't use any of his weapons that he developed himself." Brad answered. "What do you call that trick where he was in one place and then he was in another, Brad?" Leena asked. "Well that wasn't really offensive it was more of a form of movement. He just used it in a useful way." Jamie stated. "Useful way, are you kidding? He took most of us out in 15 seconds!" Bit said with surprise. Jamie then got up and started to head to a computer. "Where are you going, Jamie?" Brad asked him. "I'm going to study the battle data to see if I can find a weakness." Jamie replied.

(Perspective Change)

"Hail the Conquering Hero!!" was the welcome that Roger received from his teammates. "We heard that you did good, Man. If we keep this up we might be class A before the end of the year, which is going to be great." Tread told Roger enthusiastically. "Not if I have these problems again. My integrity field goes down 20% each time I use the teleporter device." "Well I am sure that you will figure out how to solve that problem, Professor" Marie told him. "I don't know, it seems inevitable that damage would be taken from passing through a wormhole that you yourself are maintaining." Roger replied. "I don't care, Roger, let's just go celebrate this victory. I do believe we deserve it." Jed said. "Well then lets go." Roger said to his teammates. "Maybe we will be recognized." Marie said.

(Perspective Change)

The Blitz team, after there horrendous loss, were wallowing in self pity at a bar. "Two losses in a row. If this gets out we could be embarrassed beyond belief. Can this get any worse?" Bit asked Brad and Leena. Just then the Fire Phoenix team came into the bar in a rambunctious mood and boasting of there victory over a nearly undefeated team, who was in S class to boot. "Hey, it's the Blitz team." Roger said, pulling up a chair to there table. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Roger Herlin, the girl to my left is Marie Merr, the guy with glasses is Tread Dickens, and the one behind me is the leader of the Fire Phoenix team and his name is Jed Hazrin." "Trust me the pleasure is not ours." Bit said with a growl. "Well, I can see your a little up set about your losing to us, but don't worry, there are going to many more, Man." Replied Tread. After that comment Bit jumped up and started to throttle Tread. "Whoa, whoa!" Roger said pulling off Bit. "Hey, it's Bit, right? I think you need to watch that temper of yours, me and my friends just wanted to celebrate my victory and get a drink. So back off!" Roger yelled. After he said that he tossed Bit towards the exit like a leaf. "Whoa, Man! For an old guy you got some strength behind ya." Tread told Roger as they headed to the bar. "Hey its K.O. and his friends!" someone shouted from a table. "You mean Knock Out is in this bar?" someone asked. "Hmmm… I wonder if there talking about Herlin." Brad commented on the shouting. Bit then came stumbling back holding a laceration on his forehead. "Lets go back to base. I suddenly feel very tired."

Later that evening

"Ha. I knew you couldn't do that without some kind of negative effect." Jamie said to himself. Hey, Doc! Are you still awake?" Jamie yelled. Dr. Tauros came into the room, with his tooth brush in his hand. "What did you want, Jamie?" he asked. "I was looking at the recording of the battle and saw that the Dark Horn did take damage, but not from any of us." Jamie replied. "How so?" Dr. Tauros asked. "Well it seems that every time he uses that teleporter device it takes away strength from his integrity field, which, if used enough times, would actually cause damage." Jamie said. "Well how does that help us defeat him?" Dr. Tauros said to Jamie. "Well, I don't know how it will help… yet. But I will and soon." Jamie replied to Dr. Tauros. "Maybe research on the person will help." Dr. Tauros suggested. "Well, I'll get on it, Doc." Jamie said

2 days later

"Oh my. Doc, Bit, Brad, Leena!! Go to the meeting room! I got some info you would like to hear!" Jamie cried out. "Well what did you want to tell us, Jamie?" Brad asked. "Just read this, it will explain all." Jamie replied. He handed out to everyone a piece of paper that had information on Roger Herlin. It read:

Roger Herlin

Born: August 5, 1926 Atlantic City, New Jersey, United States of America, Earth

Died: September 5, 1961 Princeton, New Jersey, United States of America, Earth

Born to Jonathan Herlin and Sandra Herlin, the third of eight children, Roger Herlin was a genius. As the youngest member of the Manhattan Project he help develop the Atomic bomb. He also assisted on the Philadelphia Project. All other information is still classified.

Though it is not known how he died, it is popular fact that he died in the first human test of his time machine. All other information is unknown at this time.

"So what does this mean?" Bit asked. "It means that this guy isn't from this planet, this side of the galaxy, and this time period." Jamie replied. "That doesn't mean a thing, Jamie. It could just be the fact that he chose a name of a genius and decided to work on that to make a name for himself." Brad said. "What if it isn't. This guy was never found. They just said he died in the test. What if it did work? It said that he set it for 3000 years into the future. And that coincides with us and this Roger Herlin appears to be the right age for it to work." Jamie said trying to defend his idea. "Jamie, I think Brad is right. It just sounds silly that he could do that when he did." Dr. Tauros said to Jamie. "Okay , if you think he is right you can. But I am going to find out the truth." Jamie said as he got up and left, heading to the hangar. "Where are you going, Jamie?" Leena asked. "I'm going out to clear my head." Jamie responded.

Later that day

(Perspective Change)

"Barkeep, another shot here." Roger said in a depressed tone. Just as he was about to down his ninth shot of brandy, he saw Jamie walk into the bar. "Hey, Kid! I would like to apologize for the other day. Would buying you a drink be adequate?" Roger shouted to him. Jamie walked over to the bar and sat at one of the stools. "Barkeep, get the kid a soda and charge to me." Roger said. "How was the trip?" Jamie asked Roger. "The trip on the battlefield was pleasant fortunately." Roger answered. "No, I don't mean that trip, I mean from 1961 to here." Jamie said. There was a pause after that , with a silence that drowned out the other customers talking. "It was the worst experience I have ever been through. It was horrendous." Roger replied. "Have you ever thought of going back?" Jamie asked Roger. "No. Even if I wanted to I can't. There is no way of getting back… yet." Roger replied. "What do you mean by that… Professor?" Jamie said hesitantly on the last part. "First of all, call me Roger. And to answer your question, I lost my recall device." Roger said. "Your what?" Jamie asked confused. "My recall device. It was my ticket home. Looked like a wrist watch. But I lost in a poker match. The one thing I can't get is how he got a royal flush. Well there's a lesson in that, Kid, never play with someone else's deck." Roger said. "Who did you lose it to, Roger." Jamie asked. "Some jerk named Sisqo. I forgot his first name." Roger replied.

Hope you like the story so far. It took a lot out of me. If you did like it review it for me, and I will do a second chapter. Oh, just a warning, it is going to go from strange to weird real quick in up coming chapters.


	2. Why am I doing this again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zoids, except my own characters

Chapter 2

"Why am I doing this again"

"Jack Sisqo?" Jamie said shocked. "Yeah, that's what that morons name was. Called me some old timer. I am only 35. Well, when he took my recall device, I tried to stop him. But he is strong for a fellow so young. Knocked me out with one punch and I was a prizefighter for 10 years, its how I paid for college." Roger said remembering that night. "Did you know he is a mercenary for the Lightning team?" Jamie asked Roger. "The Lightning team? Never really heard them, but I am in a class B team, and there class A, right?" Roger asked. "Yes, they are actually one of the best class A teams." Jamie told Roger. "Well I have to go prepare for a battle that I am in two days from now. But it was nice talking to ya. Bye." Roger said as he got up, knocked back the shot glass, and left the bar.

Back at the base for the Fire Phoenix team, Tread was out looking for Roger. "Man, just when it was at the good part of the movie, I have to go looking for Roger. That man has something wrong in the head." Tread muttered to himself. Just as he was going to close the door to the hangar he saw Roger skipping along minding his time like there wasn't a care in the world. "Hey, Man! Where were you? In about two days we have to face the Flugel team and you go off and get drunk." Tread said disdainfully towards Roger. "I am not drunk, Tread. And I don't appreciate you calling me so, but because I have work to do I am going to let it slide." Roger told him, his voice slightly slurred. _Yeah, and your breath normally smells like brandy, Man _Tread thought to himself. "Well, I am going to hook up some new equipment to my Dark Horn to counter that long range weapon on that Sniper and a new weapon for that Red Blade Liger." Roger told Tread. "So I will see you in the morning." He added quickly before heading to his workshop.

(Perspective Change)

At the Blitz team HQ, Jamie was arriving from his encounter with an actual time traveler. "Hey, Jamie! Where did you go?" Leena asked him. "Some bar in town. Met Roger Herlin. And I talked to him." Jamie replied. "And what did he tell you?" Leena asked impatiently. "Oh, nothing much. Just about his time traveling experience. That's it." Jamie replied in a mysterious tone. Leena was left flabbergasted at what Jamie had said. In the base itself, Jamie was looking for Brad to tell him what he heard form Roger. "Hey, Brad! I got irrefutable proof that Roger Herlin is who he say he is." Jamie called out through the base. "What irrefutable proof?" Brad asked him as he came into the meeting room. "I have the confession that Roger Herlin is who he says he is." Jamie said with pride in his voice. "Really, that means that this guy didn't choose a name, he thinks he is. And I disappointed with you I thought you were smarter then that, Jamie." Brad said with a tone of disappointment.

(Perspective Change)

"Heh, these bullets are going to change the battle tomorrow." Roger said, as he kissed the bullet and dropped in the box with the others. "Professor, are you in here?" Marie called out into his workshop. "Yeah, what do you need Marie?" Roger replied. "We're all going to turn in for the night and I thought that you should to." Marie said. "I am almost done so you don't have to worry about me. Good night." Roger told Marie.

"This battle is between the Flugel team and the Fire Phoenix team. The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated battlefield, all others must leave. Battle mode 0986. Battlefield set up." The judge called out from his capsule. "Ready… fight!"

"Okay guys, do you think you can take the Red Blade Liger?" Roger asked his teammates. "We should be able to three on one, but the Gun Sniper is the one we should worry about." Jed said. "I know. Just leave that to me, okay." Roger said confidently. "Okay, go do what you have to do. But when your done come and help us." Jed told him. "Sure thing, Boss." Roger said. "Make the Vulcan gun target the Gun Sniper no matter how I move or which direction I am facing." Roger ordered his Dark Horn.

(Perspective Change)

"So this is the famous Dark Horn of the Knock Out. Doesn't look like much to me." Naomi Flugel said to herself. "Time for you to become one of the many that have fallen to my Gun Sniper." But as Naomi finished her sentence, she saw the Vulcan gun on the back of the Dark Horn open fire on her as the Zoid was advancing on her and she couldn't draw a bead on it because of the maneuvering that the Dark Horn was doing. And it was firing on her with good accuracy, but the bullets were falling short. Then she saw it stop. "Finally, now I can get rid of him." But she saw it disappear, one of the many tricks that is used by Roger Herlin to win. After a second, Naomi felt her Gun Sniper being riddled with bullets. After her command system froze, she got a message for Roger Herlin. "Sorry I had to do that, Love. But I hate losing." Roger told her.

(Perspective Change)

The Shield Liger and the Iron Kong were taken out easily by the Red Blade Liger. "Looks like this would be a good time to help the team win this match." Roger said to himself. The Dark Horn then charged off the cliff that it was on and faced the Red Blade Liger that was a good mile a way. It then bolted into the ground. _Okay, I guess full power should be safe enough_ Roger thought. The weapon that he was using was a high powered sound wave shock gun. The Red Blade Liger began to charge the Dark Horn. "Fire!!" Roger yell as the shock gun fired. But the recoil, with the safety belts hurt Roger also. Unbuckling from his chair and falling out of the cockpit, hacking, wheezing, and coughing, the last thing he saw before blacking out was the rest of his team running towards him.

Several days later

Roger Herlin awoke several days later in a hospital, where he saw his team talking to a doctor. "Well, it's a good thing you're awake, Man. You had us worried." Tread told him. "What happened?" Roger asked in a raspy voice. "You cracked five of your ribs and broke three, laddie. And one of those broken ribs punctured a lung and another one pierced your left ventricle. Your lucky to be alive." The doctor said in an obvious Irish accent, well that's what Roger would call it. "How long have I been out?" Roger asked. "Only a week or so, Professor." Marie answered. "What about the other pilot. How is he doing?" Roger said. "The other pilot is doing fine, all that he got was a broken arm." Jed answered. "Figures. He gets shot, and I am the one who is in the hospital."

This chapter is a little short compared to the first one, but next one will be longer.


	3. You did what!?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zoids, except my own characters.

Chapter 3

"You did what!?!"

"Well, Mr. Herlin. You are fit as a fiddle. You can go back to battling as soon as you can." The doctor told Roger Herlin, who was on leave due to his injury for a year. "Thank you doctor. I am sure that I will." Roger told the doctor while leaving the hospital. It has been a year since he first used his shock cannon, which caused him to have a rib break and pierce his heart and other chest area damage. The Fire Phoenix team moved up to A class and are one of the teams most likely to win the Royal Cup and go into S class. But all good news has bad news as Roger Herlin will soon find out.

"I'm what!?!" Roger yelled at the top of his lungs. "I am really sorry to be telling you this the day you come back, but your fired." Jed told Roger, his voice in an apologetic tone. "Fired. You can't fire me. I don't even work for you, I am just an unpaid member. Or did you forget the deal?" Roger said angrily. "No I did not, apparently you did. The deal stated that you will fight for the team until you paid all of the debts you owed us. The time off you took was long enough for the debt to be paid. So your fired." Jed said to Roger. "Well then, if I am leaving, I am taking Hades with me. Got that." Roger told Jed, with a tone of intimidation in his voice. "Fine, if you want to take your Dark Horn, go ahead. I guess you are going to need it to find work." Jed said. "Well every body it was nice knowing y'all, but I going now. See ya." Roger told his former team as he walked off to his workshop to pack his things.

3 days later

"You think it would be easy finding work with a reputation he has, wouldn't you." Someone told someone else at a bar. "I guess, but he does have a reputation of being reckless in battles." The other replied. Roger Herlin ended up unable to find work, something about his weapons, but he knew that there was a team that would like to have him, he just didn't know which at this time.

The only thing he could do at this moment was draw while chewing on a pen and drinking heavily. But as would fate have it, Roger Herlin's luck was about to change. A young, brown haired man came into the bar and took a seat next to Roger. "I am Harry Champ, a man destined to be king." He introduced himself as. "And what would the would-be monarch want from some one like me?" Roger asked the man with an obvious sarcasm. "I hear that you have beaten the Blitz team, is that true?" Harry asked him. "Yes, I have beaten the Blitz team twice before under 4 minutes each. Why do you want to know?" Roger asked. "Well I would like to hire you so I can beat them. Money is not a problem." Harry replied. Roger put the end of the pen in his mouth. "And how much money will this earn me?" He asked. "Would 200,000 be good enough?" Harry asked. The pen then fell out of Rogers mouth as his jaw dropped. "That would be enough. Congratulations, you just hired the Knock Out." Roger replied.

Later that day

At the Champ teams HQ, Roger Herlin was standing in awe at the shear number of Zoids in the hangar. "Wow. You must have one of every kind. At least. Do you have any weapons that I might find interesting?" Roger asked Harry. "The Phase Particle Cannon might interest you." Harry replied, boastfully. "I might look into it, but I need to be by myself, so if you don't mind, could you leave me," Roger said. "Sure thing, tell me about your progress later then, okay. Bye." Harry said hesitantly.

"You have got to be kidding me! What kind of idiot developed this thing!" Roger said out loud, while examining the cannon, completely disgusted with it. "It can only fire in a straight line. Well looks like this is going to be an all nighter." Roger said to himself. 

One week later

At a desert battlefield, about 45 miles from the Blitz teams HQ, there was a battle about to take place between the Blitz team and the Champ team. The Blitz team were using all of there Zoids in a four on four battle that Harry asked for personally. They were also using the Liger 0 in the Schneider armour. As the Blitz team was setting up they saw the Champ team Zoids, two Dark Horns and two Iron Kongs. After about 2 minutes the white judge capsule crashed down on to the battle field.

"This battle is between the Blitz team and the Champ team. The area in a 15 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, all others must leave the area now. Battle mode 0994. Battlefield set up." The judge called from his capsule. "Ready… Fight."

(Perspective Change)  


"Hey, Harry. Before you start we already know you're a man destined to be king." Bit told Harry jokingly, obviously trying to anger the pilot. "I am going to make you take that back, Bit Cloud!" Harry yelled back, extremely angry. But before he could attack, Leena assaulted the clustered team with a Wild Weasel attack, knocking out all but one of the Zoids. "Hey, kids. I'm back." Was the message that all four Blitz team members got from Roger Herlin.

(Perspective Change)

"Hey, Bit. I dare you to charge me with the Schneider. Lets see if you can finally cause damage to me. Heh heh heh." Roger called mockingly to Bit. As the Hades was being charged by the Schneider with all seven blades out. Just as it was about 3 feet, Roger played his trump card. "Oh, by the way, I got a new toy that I think you would like." Roger told Bit. Out from under the 'chin' of the Dark Horn, came out a cannon of some sort. When it fired it shot the Schneider over 50 feet back, because it was apparently a Phase Particle Cannon that was severely downsized, but powerful just the same. "How did you like that." Roger told Bit followed by laughter.

(Perspective Change)

"Oooooh. How I hate that Roger Herlin. He makes a mockery out of us every time we face him." Leena commented on Bit's flop. "Hey you seem a little upset, so I am doing you a favor. No time hopping for you, you get the resonator. Hope you like it." Roger told Leena followed by hysterical laughter. Leena was about to curse Rogers name when she was hit by a shock wave type anomaly that caused all of her ammunition to explode. "By the look on your face I can tell you liked it." Roger told a very disgruntled looking Leena.

(Perspective Change)

"Two down and two to go. Maybe I should try some more equipment." Roger said to himself. As he pushed a black button in the cock pit, two 'vents' opened up on the side of the Hades and started to glow bright red. As this happened, the Hades disappeared completely from the Shadow Foxes displays on all levels. "Now where did you go." Brad said to himself, with anger building up in his voice. "I am not in a stealth mode, I can still be seen by the naked eye, it is just your scanners that are blocked. Enjoy the experience." Roger told Brad right before he opened fire on the Shadow Fox with the Hades' Vulcan gun. _Now it is time to take out the Raynos, and I got the perfect way to do it _Roger thought to himself. At that time he teleporter to a very odd location. Directly on top of the Raynos. And with the added weight of the Hades, the Raynos started to fall, fast.

(Perspective Change)

"What are you trying to do. You'll kill us both." The Wild Eagle called out to Roger. "Correction, if any one is going to die form this it would be you I am sorry to say, but I have taken the precaution so it doesn't happen. But I am afraid that you won't be in any condition to fight after the drop." Roger told him, followed by a sadistic laugh.

(Perspective Change)

"… 1." Roger said finishing his count down and teleported to the ground. And just as he said the Raynos did crash and Jamie was knocked unconscious and fell pretty far from the rest of the team. Roger than brought up a com link with Harry. "Mr. Champ, after seeing how pathetic you were, I just have to say, I quit. Hope you get better and soon." He then opened a comlink with Dr. Tauros. "Hey, you and your team can go. I will get your young friend and meet you at your base. And if he is injured I blame myself entirely." Then Hades then walked over to the crash site of the Raynos and Roger got out to see if Jamie was alright. "Hey, Kid. Are you alright." Roger asked. He was answered by a groan from Jamie. "Hades teleport me, the kid, the Raynos, and yourself to the Blitz team HQ." Roger ordered Hades, which obeyed and in a matter of moments they were at the Blitz team HQ 10 minutes before the rest of the Blitz team. The shock of the teleporting brought Jamie back into consciousness. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He cried. "It feels like I'm freezing inside but my skin is burning up!" "You never really get used to that, you just don't care about it after a while." Roger replied. After about 10 minutes or so, the rest of the Blitz team caught up with Jamie and Roger and found them in the meeting room playing poker. "No, no, no. Aces are wild not deuces. That's why they call it Aces Wild." Roger told Jamie for the fifth time. "Oh, hi guys. Roger was just showing me how to play poker. He says it is a skill that is very important to everyone." Jamie told the rest of the Blitz team. "Well what can I say. I grew up in Atlantic City. I could play cards before I could walk." Roger said boastfully. "Yeah, I bet you did." Bit said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Excuse me. Dr. Tauros. It just so happens that I do not have a lace to stay for the night and I would like to use your hangar, if that is alright with you of course." Roger asked Dr. Tauros. "Sure, it is very late and there probably isn't enough time to get back to town." Dr. Tauros replied "Thank you, sir." Roger said heading to the hangar with where the Hades was.

Told you it would be longer, and it will get stranger just wait and see. Because Roger is going… well I am not going to say because that will spoil it. So if you want to know, you will have to read the next chapter.


	4. Loss and return, sort of

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything of Zoids, except my own characters.

Chapter 4

"Loss and return, sort of"

BOOM!  Another explosion sounded in the Blitz team HQ.  Ever since Roger Herlin started to stay with them four months ago, it was happening quite often and very frequently.  "How can he do it.  He doesn't sleep, at least I haven't seen him sleep.  He is in accidents which should injure him, but don't.  And he has weapons that a team of scientists working for a thousand years couldn't develop." Bit cried out to anyone who cared to listen.  "Your just jealous that Liger doesn't have all the equipment that the Hades has." Brad told him, still nursing his right cheek, an injury he got from accepting a prizefight challenge from Roger.  CRASH!  "By the rate he is going he will have, by next week have, almost completely destroyed that hangar." Jamie said, commenting on another one of the many crashes from the hangar.  A burnt and very sooty Roger Herlin than came in to the room.  Reaching for the fire extinguisher he said "I need to borrow this, thank you." After the noise settled down, Dr. Tauros came into the meeting room.  "Team, I have came to a decision that will affect the team.  I have decided to invite Roger Herlin to the Blitz team.  With the Liger Zero and the Hades, we could be the best team ever." He said excitedly.  "And Bit, I want you to tell him." He quickly added.

In the hangar, Roger Herlin was cleaning off his work bench.  "Hmmm.  This isn't mine." He said as he noticed a pocket watch on his table.  Picking it up he looked it over.  It was silver and it didn't work, because it wasn't ticking.  "Huh.  That seems to be the motto of the School and Jersey's emblem." He said to himself.  Looking at the time on the watch, he found that it was one set one minute from the time he left and it had a date, 1961.  Quickly he opened the back of the watch and saw the same circuitry and technology that was used in his recall device.  When he activated it, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, just as the device operated.  Then there was a flash and then there was no one in the hangar.

Leena saw the whole thing.  She saw the light and she saw both Bit and Roger disappear with out a trace.  After searching for two months, it was declared that both Bit Cloud and Roger Herlin died in an accidental explosion of one of Rogers devices.

5 years later

Out on a desert plain, about three miles from the town closest to the Blitz team base, a worm hole opened.  Out of it stepped a man who was in his late 40's and his hair, beard, and mustache were a nice brass color.  The gold rimmed glasses did accent his pale green eyes very well, also.  He had a limp, though, in his left leg, so he leaned on a cane that was black with a gold lion as a handle.  "Looks like I'm walking." He said to himself.

"Look, Naomi.  I said I would call if I got any closer to working the both of them, but I haven't.  I still can't touch the one Zoid or I will get a shock, a very bad shock." The mechanic told Naomi, as he picked up his still smoking cigar.  "Oh, and say hi to Brad for me, okay." He called out as she was leaving the garage.  "Sure, Peter.  I will." She replied while she was heading for a restaurant for a drink.

Inside the restaurant, there was a 'disturbance' between some old guy and some hoodlums.  "Well, it appears to me that the lady is not interested in you or your friends, young man." The man said to the leader of the hoodlums.  "You, old man, have to stay out of other peoples business." The leader said, as he was about to throw a punch that met with the old mans cane.  He then slapped the other two with his cane.  "You alright, miss?" He asked the girl.  "Yes, thank you." She replied.  The old man walked up to where Naomi was sitting.  "Is this seat taken?" He asked her.  "No.  And you are?" Naomi asked the man.  "Just call me Nestor.  Every one seems to." 'Nestor' told Naomi.  "And you are?" 'Nestor' asked Naomi.  "Naomi Hunter." She replied.  Noticing the ring on her third finger on her left hand, 'Nestor' asked "Are you married?"  "Yes, to Brad Hunter.  Next week will be our 3 year anniversary." Naomi replied.  She then noticed that the man was felling his leg.  "Why are you doing that?" she asked him.  "I broke my leg in 2 places when I was 29.  Doctor said that any of the fractured places could possibly slip, so I have to check every now and then." 'Nestor' answered.  "Do you have a place to stay?" Naomi asked him.  "No, I don't.  I usually live off the kindness of other people.  But I don't know any one here." He replied.  "Well, I guess that you can stay with the Blitz team.  I don't think they will mind." Naomi replied.  "Thank you." He responded.

At the Blitz team headquarters a few minutes, Naomi showed 'Nestor' around the base.  But it wasn't the Zoids or the tech that interested him, it was two pictures.  One had a man who had black hair, brown eyes, wore wielding goggles across his forehead, and was standing by a gray Dark Horn with touches of green.  The other had a young man with blond hair and green eyes by a white Liger.  "Who are those two people?" 'Nestor' asked Naomi, pointing to the pictures.  "Those two are Bit Cloud and Roger Herlin, two of the best pilots that I, personally, have ever saw." Naomi replied.  "Will I get to meet them with the rest of the team?" 'Nestor' asked.  "Sadly you won't be able to.  They both died in an explosion 5 years ago.  Very sad.  They both could've gone far." Naomi replied.

After a few moments the rest of the Blitz team came into the base.  "Hey, Naomi." Brad called out to his wife.  "Who's that guy?" He asked, pointing to 'Nestor', after kissing her on the cheek .  "This is someone I met while out.  His name is Nestor." She told him.  "And I promised him a place for the night and he said he would like to meet the team." She added.  "Well then.  I'm Brad Hunter.  The young man behind me is Jim Hemeros.  This is Leon Tauros.  And the other two aren't here yet."  Brad told 'Nestor'.  "And who are the other two?" 'Nestor' asked.  "Harry and Leena Champ." Brad replied.  At hearing that 'Nestor's' leg slipped causing him to sprawl out onto the floor.  "Are you okay?" Leon asked him.  "Yes, I am.  Thank you for asking.  My cane must have slipped some how." 'Nestor' said.

After the formalities and the questions of 'Nestor' it was time to turn in.  And all seemed peaceful that night.

~ "Private, I told you to leave me!  I got a fire bombing run set up here in 5 minutes" the sergeant said to the man.  "Sorry, but you told us that in this platoon, no man is left behind." The man told the officer.  The Private than started to drag the wounded officer, even after he was shot twice in the leg splitting the bones in his left leg.  He continued to move, even though a flash grenade went off in his face.  He continued until he was out of the jungle.  But the sergeant was dying.  "Private, you have shown me true bravery.  It was an honor to fight by your side." The sergeant told the soldier with his dying breath.  "No, sir.  The honor was all mine." He replied.  And on the Privates jacket, on the left breast there is a name.  It reads Cloud. ~

The man known as 'Nestor' suddenly awoke from his nightmare.  For the past twenty years he has been suffering the same nightmare over and over and over.  But he wasn't thinking of it.  He was thinking about how he was going to tell the Blitz team who he really was.  And he was the once great Zoid pilot Bit Cloud.  Authors note:  If you didn't see that coming, you were obviously not reading close enough.

I know, I know.  It was weird wasn't it?  But I told you that it was going to go from strange to weird real quick, and I am only at the beginning.  So tell me what you thought of it and if you noticed the obvious clues throughout the chapter.


End file.
